No more rage, no more serenity
by downinthewaves
Summary: Hechos ocurridos luego del enfrentamiento en la playa. Erik mató a Shaw pero, ¿podrá ahora vivir feliz y tranquilo? ¿qué hay de sus sentimientos hacia Charles? (Aclaro de inmediato que aquí Charles no queda en silla de ruedas y Erik se escapa solo, preso del odio e ira que ha sentido toda su vida)
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, ciertos puntos de la historia tampoco, etc etc etc. ¡Disfruten!

**Capítulo 1**

El simple hecho de revolver mis recuerdos sólo un poco y volver a pensar en sus preciosos y magníficos ojos azules, tan profundos que podía sentir que se robaba mi alma junto con mi aliento cada vez que me miraba. Esa boca que tantas veces tuve el gran lujo de sellar con mis labios. Su aliento que sin mesura me dejaba envuelto en un estado de dependencia casi cómico. Sus labios imprudentemente carmesíes, una real delicia que me hacía sucumbir como cual niño disfruta jovialmente un suculento dulce, único e indescriptible.

La nostalgia azotaba mis sentimientos sin piedad y la añoranza de su ser me jugaba siempre, siempre, una mala pasada al momento de revolver mis recuerdos de esos momentos tan maravillosos casi celestiales que compartí con él. Mi garganta se cerraba a medida que como una clara película dentro de mi mente podía recorrer cada momento, exquisito y pleno, que compartí con mi más grande amor. Las lágrimas brotaban e inundaban mis mejillas sin permiso. Trataba de ahogarlas en la almohada pero parecía que esto me hacía esclarecer más los recuerdos y memorias.

La forma en que arqueaba sus cejas y fruncía el ceño cada vez que le ofuscaba algún pensamiento mío que le dejaba entrever. Sus tantos enojos, esas discusiones y diferencias de opinión que tuvimos tantas veces o por algunos simples juegos de ajedrez que diferíamos en cuanto a que si él me había hecho trampa o no, que terminaban en una ola de cariños y besos desmesurados que nos brindábamos alegre y efusivamente, terminando desnudos en la cama o simplemente recostados abrazándonos con fuerza como si alguno de los dos se fuera a despedir la siguiente hora, fundiéndonos en un amor recíproco que jamás en la vida tuve y que jamás en la vida volveré a tener, ni con Charles ni mucho menos con alguien más.

Esas sonrisas encantadoras que me dedicaba a mí, solamente a mí, cuando estábamos a solas, cuando estábamos con amigos, cuando íbamos al bar, o en esas largas caminatas que dábamos en los alrededores de su gran mansión en Westchester, New York. La gente nunca nos quitaba el ojo de encima, y nos observaban de forma burlona mofándose de nosotros, pero yo me sentía naturalmente feliz. Nada podía hacerme sentir toda esa ira que alguna vez tuve, y que Charles me enseñó a manejarla, a controlarla, pero que yo desperdicié como si hubiese botado un tesoro milenario de mucho valor al tacho de basura. Que la verdadera concentración reside entre la ira y la serenidad. Me grabé esas palabras tan profundamente en mi mente y corazón que cada vez que las recuerdo casi podía sentir la voz de Charles colarse por detrás de mis oídos y acariciar mi cuello, mis mejillas, mi quijada, mi mentón, mis labios…

Charles. Era Charles. Siempre fue Charles. Y siempre será Charles. Incluso cuando ya no quede nada más, y cuando el todo se haga nada.  
La única persona que pudo sentir todo el dolor e ira que coexistía conmigo todos los días a cada momento y que yo alimenté sin detenerme sólo hasta que lo conocí, y que sin embargo, pudo también sentir la bondad que existía en alguno recodo en mi interior. Él pudo hacer grandes cosas conmigo, y siempre tuve la fe, aunque yo no se lo comentara, de que podría seguir haciendo grandes cosas conmigo. Juntos.  
Pero ahí estaba ese dolor materializado que masacraba mi corazón como si fuera un gigante punzón, que no me dejaba vivir en tranquilidad, la poca que aspiraba a tener, pero que sencillamente no podía. Ya no me encontraba útil, el único pensamiento claro que habitaba en mi mente era el deseo de poder volverlo a ver alguna vez, y que alimentaba ese pensamiento día y noche, durante 3 años, y he aquí un malogrado Erik sin vitalidad ni ánimo alguno.

No se puede vivir de un vano pensamiento.

Trataba de buscarlo, y cuando me hallaba solo a un paso de encontrarlo y volverlo a ver, un sentimiento de culpa horrible se apoderaba de mí y me inmovilizaba, paralizaba todas mis acciones futuras planeadas y me escondía, sufriendo en la oscuridad de mi melancolía, llorando por ese deseo que cada vez crecía más y más.

No acostumbraba a soñar, pero cuando lo hacía era él el que se aparecía lánguidamente entre mis sueños. En ellos podía volver a abrazarlo, a amarlo, tocar cada centímetro de su piel, algo que siempre me volvía loco cuando nos permitíamos hacerlo cada vez que podíamos. Pero nada era igual a como fue alguna vez en la realidad. Me parecía algo tan burdo, me daba repulsión no poder ni en mis sueños hacerle justicia a su imagen.

Su imagen molestaba en mis sueños, me molestaba cuando iba de allá para acá, cuando trataba de descansar, y sobre todo, cuando yacía sobre la cama, como ahora, revolviendo un poco mis memorias de un tiempo pasado, el único tiempo que realmente amé, esa época que me marcó definitivamente. No podía remediarlo. Charles siempre iba a estar ahí, quisiera o no. No sabía exactamente si me daba gusto o desconsuelo el sólo recordarlo, poder proyectarlo ilimitadamente en mi interior, que pudiera recorrer cada centímetro de mi haciéndome retorcer de aflicción, porque algo sí sabía exactamente, él no volvería, ni yo a él.

[Me siento como triste. No sé si es porque trato de meterme en el personaje de Erik y forzarlo a sentirse una persona totalmente desgraciada, inundándolo en pena, hasta que se me traspasa a mí, y me siento muy afligida y con mucha pena. En momentos así, de remate, me pongo a oír canciones con un dejo de tristeza. bleh]


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ciertos puntos de la historia tampoco, etc etc etc. ¡Disfruten!

**Capítulo 2**

Habíamos comenzado a jugar una de las tantas partidas de ajedrez que siempre solíamos entablar cuando compartíamos un rato en su habitación, antes de descansar luego de un largo día agotador lleno de entrenamiento. Este juego sinceramente nos relajaba muchísimo, e inconscientemente, nos unía a ambos.

—Tu turno —decía con una risa sarcástica sabiendo que otra vez me estaba ganando.

Yo ya casi había dejado de rebatir el hecho de que dentro de las decenas de veces que hemos jugado, podía contar con los dedos de una mano la cantidad de veces que yo he logrado vencerlo. Me rendía sin contradecirlo. Y, por si fuera poco, me rendía ante el hecho de que una vez más su sonrisa me atravesaba sin clemencia aparente. Charles era de las pocas, sino la única persona, que cuando me sonreía podía tenerme en un segundo dándome de comer de su mano, figurativamente.

—Excelso —finalicé al comprobar que ya no me quedaba jugada más por hacer y apoyaba mi espalda en el respaldo del asiento, contemplando su satisfacción de la victoria ahí presenciada.

—Vamos, Erik, ya comienzo a extrañar tus alegatos de por qué te he ganado y por qué tú has perdido y todo eso…

—Me has vencido en todo aspecto, Charles —interrumpía a mi amigo, mencionando estas palabras con un doble sentido claro—, lo reconozco.

Estos últimos días, mis pensamientos de deseo, de poseer a Charles, se habían incrementado con creces, y al comienzo, no he de negar que me aterraba el hecho de saber que Charles podía precisamente saber todo lo que estaba pensando y deseando sobre él. Pero luego de varios días, me di cuenta que él nunca demostró algún atisbo de molestia o incomodidad. Él me había prometido que no intervendría mis pensamientos a no ser que yo lo dejara, pero yo tenía claro, como él me lo había expuesto una vez, que ciertas reflexiones no siempre podía ignorarlas. El caso era que él no tenía la habilidad de simplemente administrar su don y saber cuándo o cuándo no "escuchar". Había ocasiones en que él no podía rehusar a oír a los demás. Le resultaba algo difícil, y más si se trataba de alguien cercano a él, emocionalmente, como un familiar o un amigo, el cual era mi caso.

Claro está que nunca tocamos el tema, pero todo entre nosotros era una cuestión de miradas y sonrisas, palmadas en la espalda, roces o simples y escuetos abrazos de amistad.

Pero yo sabía que ahí había algo más. Todas esas acciones me dejaban algo más… sentía que me estaba transmitiendo algo y a la vez no. Quizá era simple cuestión de tiempo para que algo sucediera, pero eso no lo sabíamos con certeza. Mis deseos eran casi insoportables cuando nos encontrábamos a solas, así como ahora, solos en su cuarto, a un paso de su cama, ¡oh! por Dios, Erik… controla tu mente.

—Veo que te has sumido en tus pensamientos, mi amigo —decía mientras apoyaba sus dedos en su cien. Ese típico gesto que hacía mil veces.

— ¿Qué crees que vas a hacer? —puse los ojos en blanco. No me encontraba totalmente bien en este momento como para dejar que de la nada se metiera en mi cabeza.

Me puse de pie de forma casi grosera, golpeando la mesita que nos separaba y botando algunas figuras de la tabla de ajedrez.

—Cálmate, cálmate —carcajeaba el telépata con su voz elocuente y pacificadora—. Vas a tener que explicarme de una vez por todas qué es todo ese enredo que tienes ahí —levantaba su dedo índice en dirección a mi cabeza mientras se ponía de pie suavemente—, porque de alguna forma u otra me está afectando terriblemente, lo quieras o no, Erik tú lo sabes —enarcaba una ceja y de pronto su semblante se tornó serio pero sin quitar esa expresión tan serena que tenía siempre.

Mi cerebro automáticamente comenzaba a preparar cualquier excusa fidedigna para poder zafarme ante tal manifestación, pero ya tenía claro que no podía hacer nada para detener mi flujo de pensamientos. Deseaba a Charles y él de cierta forma ya lo sabía, pero debía explicárselo, debía aclarárselo apropiadamente.

—Charles —pronuncié casi en un hilo de voz. De inmediato aclaré mi garganta—. Charles. Por ningún motivo mi intención ha sido importunarte. Yo únicamente… tal vez… yo…

Se aproximaba peligrosamente a mí. Esto me desarmaba por completo. Su aroma propio de él me embriagaba y perdía mi sentido de alerta. Cada vez que tenía tan cerca a Charles, cuando nos encontrábamos de pie junto al otro, me inundaba la necesidad de abrazarlo, casi protegerlo con mis brazos. De los dos yo era el más alto, y aunque suene casi arrogante, esto me hacía desear poder resguardarlo solo para mí.

—Te quiero, Erik —dijo en un susurro. Su mirada se había vuelto totalmente apaciguadora y yo ya no sentía más miedo a poder abrirle mi corazón, y mi mente.

— ¿Qué…? Charles, yo… también te quiero. Eso debes de tenerlo claro. Nunca le tuve miedo a este sentimiento, ni al deseo. Sólo me aterraba el hecho de que tú no sintieras lo mismo por mí, o que el simple acto de demostrarte mi cariño, tú tal vez me aborrecieras o me odiaras y te desilusionaras.

—Mi querido Erik —susurraba nuevamente.

Me abrazó con tal poder que podía sentir como nuestras emociones se fusionaban y me sentía completamente suyo. Yo era suyo, podía ser suyo cuando y cuanto él quisiera, cuantas veces quisiera.

— ¿Querrías ser mío esta noche? —agregó murmurando en mi oído como si hubiera leído todo lo que había en mi mente.

Capturé sus brazos con mis manos y lo alejé, sosteniéndolo a una distancia apropiada para no volver a caer en su aroma de nuevo. Hizo un mohín de sorpresa. No hilé pensamiento alguno cuando ya me encontraba sellando nuestros labios en el más puro e ingenuo beso que jamás había entregado en mi vida.

Enseguida me descubrí contorneando sus labios y sus comisuras con mi tibia lengua, fogosa de deseo, como la suya, la cual se divertida en mi cavidad y podía sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba cuando nos separábamos una décima de segundo para tomar una bocanada de aire y continuar nuestra tarea. Su aliento era irresistible, algo dulce sumamente exquisito, justamente como lucían sus labios. No podía abrir los ojos, me encontraba extasiado de forma intensa, sólo acertaba a seguir adherido a su boca y dejarme llevar por el vaivén que ejercía su lengua y boca sobre mí.

—Erik… Erik… —comenzaba a jadear en medio de besos. Esto me abrumaba la cabeza, escucharlo jadear era como una atractiva balada.

— ¿Mmmh? —musité al cabo de unos segundos alejándolo levemente de mí.

—Vamos —sonrió abiertamente, con los labios encendidos—, ven, sentémonos en mi cama.

Tomaba de mi mano y me conducía, yo medio aturdido medio alocado, a través de su amplio dormitorio hasta llegar a su cama, no menos amplia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, ciertos puntos de la historia tampoco, etc etc etc. ¡Disfruten!

**Capítulo 3 **

Busqué las llaves del auto entremedio de papeles y documentos esparcidos por todo el escritorio, que se situaba debajo de la única ventana que brindaba algo de luz a mi habitación, desordenando aún más todo el caos que existía en este pequeño cuarto de hotel barato. No debía por ningún motivo gastar más del dinero que me había impuesto a gastar diariamente. Por eso llevaba aquí 3 años sin penas ni dichas, sin desgracias ni alegrías. Había días en que me preguntaba por qué seguía viviendo así, bien podría detener mi corazón y dejar de llenar mi cabeza con tantas cosas idealistas y vanas. Yo ya no perseguía nada claro en la vida. Ni objetivos ni esas visiones ilusas que solía tener, y las que me llevaron al colapso y a perderlo. Sabía que el único hecho por cual podía despertar en las mañanas y asomar mi cabeza por la ventana para recibir algún rayo de sol, era el saber que Charles aún existía en este mundo, este mundo que ya no me pertenecía, este mundo en que ambos compartíamos el mismo oxígeno pero que él estaba a muchos kilómetros lejos de mí, y yo jamás volvería a verlo en este mundo, ni en ningún otro.

Salí raudo hacia mi vehículo y sin pensar un segundo encendí el motor, y me emprendí en un viaje por la carretera solitaria, entre colinas desiertas y cactus que parecían encenderse en melancolía debajo del llameante y hermoso sol que bañaba hoy.

Mientras conducía, mi cerebro no dejaba de revelarme imágenes de él. Cosas que ya había decidido a olvidar, pero que en el fondo de mi corazón, yo sabía que jamás podría borrar.

Hace un par de meses inicié una búsqueda de placer artificial, casi insensible. Recurría a antros de mala reputación donde abundan esas mujeres fáciles, entregadas a la vida solo por conseguir algo de dinero que las sostenga. Nunca tuve nada en contra de eso, así como jamás tuve algo en contra de los homosexuales, o todos los diferentes credos que existen hoy en día y a los cuales la gente se aferra tanto en tiempos de aflicción. Creí haber encontrado mi credo, falso y oscuro, pero credo al fin y al cabo que me ayudaría a sopesar el enorme vacío doloroso que me carcomía las emociones. Llevaba a alguna mujer a la cama mientras me consumía la última gota de decencia, y la aflicción se llevaba el aliento de mí como si la muerte soplara mi rostro con voz angelical, convincentemente parecida a Charles.

Su propia imagen reflectada en mi interior como cual vista panorámica desde el cielo hacia la tierra, podía descubrir como él se había convertido en mi ángel y salvador, a su vez, mi demonio y mi perdición. Lo amaba y lo odiaba. Me aborrecía el hecho de saberme tocando a una mujer desnuda, haciéndola mía mientras tenía a Charles frente a mis ojos como la viva imagen de un espíritu celestial. Era una abominación. Era la abominación que me mantenía cuerdo por tan solo unos minutos, asquerosos y decididamente inservibles.

Entraba a la habitación, oscura y mal oliente, impregnada a sexo sin amor, lujuriosamente vendido y comprado, aroma detestable. Me posaba sobre la cama, rígido como si fuera a trastocar mi poco sentido de raciocinio que abrazaba a la imagen de Charles proyectada en mi mente, cuando entraba la chica por la cual había pagado una mísera suma de dinero a su proxeneta, seduciéndome, tratando de hacerme caer en algún juego sexual el cual rehuía con mis memorias.

Me dejaba llevar por aquella mujer desconocida. A momentos, como descargas eléctricas directas a mi órgano palpitante, podía sentir acariciar mis oídos por los gemidos de placer que tanto grabé en mi subconsciente de él, dejaba que mi mente proyectara su imagen por sobre la mujer y como un loco sonreía al saberlo debajo de mí, desnudo centelleante, tocándome con sus abrazadoras manos tan delicadas y suaves que me hacían perder la cabeza.

Entre gemidos desesperados y éxtasis desmesurado gritaba ¡Charles! ¡Charles!, como si su voz pudiera descender de mi paraíso mental a rodearme con fuerza y a tranquilizarme por algún momento. Lo deseaba tanto, que las mujeres solían burlarse de mis desahuciados quejidos, añorándolo, que acababa la hora de placer comprado y se iban con una cara de indiferencia y asombro ante mi penumbroso estado. Era así como repetí unas 4 veces aquel espectáculo lúgubre e insípido.

Nunca pude saber por qué lo seguía haciendo. Pero por alguna razón sentía indeterminadamente, que esta sería la última.

Continué carretera arriba al lugar donde aquella mujer desconocida, dispuesta a entregar su cuerpo para el placer de otros por dinero, me esperaba. El placer nunca lo obtuve, simplemente hallaba una tibia gota de deleite en aquel eminente momento, cuando llegaba a la excitación máxima, había un pequeño y mugriento orgasmo que se apoderaba de mi ser y desesperanzado, volvía a reflectar la imagen de Charles, y su voz clamando gozoso por tenerme, y yo a él.


End file.
